Gazerbeam
Gazerbeam, real name Simon J. Paladino, is a minor character in Disney/Pixar's 2004 animated film, The Incredibles. He only briefly appears alive, with his disappearance and death setting events into motion. Background Personality Gazerbeam was generally known for a rather dull personality, generally speaking in a monotonous tone. He was a member of a superhero team called the Phantasmics, but conflicts with Everseer lead him to leave the team and he soon joined the Thrilling Three as their new leader upon the death of Dynaguy. During the superhero ban, Gazerbeam was an activist for superhuman rights, though this may have allowed for easy tracking when Syndrome's organization was going after the supers. Gazerbeam was also smart and elusive, as he had survived the Omnidroid long enough to discover Syndrome's plan. His final act before dying was using his powers to carve "KRONOS" on the cave wall in which he was hiding in the hopes that someone would discover it and put an end to Syndrome's evil schemes. This final act was crucial in aiding the Incredibles' in their mission. Powers and abilities *'Solid Eye Beams:' Gazerbeam's superpowers consist of eye beams that he controls with his visor, similar to the Marvel superhero Cyclops. Appearances ''The Incredibles Gazerbeam appears alive at the wedding of Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible. 15 years later, he would be one of the most recent victims of the Omnidroid, with Bob having noticed his disappearance becoming a story in the newspaper. When Bob narrowly escaped an explosive device of Syndrome's, he found Gazerbeam's corpse in a hidden cave and looking from his view carved into the walls, the password to Syndrome's computers: KRONOS. Bob later managed to use Gazerbeam's corpse to fake his death to one of Syndrome's probes sent to make sure of his demise. Gazerbeam was avenged when Syndrome finally met his death. Toy Story of Terror! Gazerbeam, or rather his secret identity, made a cameo as a name on a tombstone in the beginning of the Halloween special, which also noted him in the epitaph as being "a public servant with a unique vision." Incredibles 2 Gazerbeam makes a cameo appearance in one of Winston Deavor's flashbacks. He's seen shaking hands with Winston's father indicating they had been close friends along with a fellow Super, Fironic. His parents also had two phones to contact Gazerbeam and Fironic should trouble arise. A deleted sequence would have featured Gazerbeam's story being told at a funeral service for him and the rest of the supers killed by Syndrome. LEGO The Incredibles Gazerbeam is a playable character in the ''LEGO The Incredibles game. Like in the first film, Mr. Incredible finds him in a cave behind a waterfall, but alive and suffering from amnesia. He accompanies Mr. Incredible as they infiltrate Syndrome's base and uncover his evil plot. After they are captured, Gazerbeam is not seen in custody. Trivia *Gazerbeam is very similar to, and takes inspiration from, the Marvel Comics superhero Cyclops: **They both fire beams of energy from their eyes as their primary superpower. **They both wear a visor on their eyes to keep their otherwise uncontrollable power from harming others, as well as control and stabilize said powers. **Both served as leaders of their respective teams, with Cyclops serving as a leader to the X-Men. *His superhero name comes from the fact he can shoot beams from his eyes. *It was initially unknown how Gazerbeam's corpse ended up in the cave, considering how an Omnidroid would be unable to fit inside it and why his body was not removed or why his carving wasn't erased by Syndrome. A deleted scene from ''The Incredibles 2, ''however, show that Gazerbeam was critically injured during his battle with the Omnidroid after falling off a cliff, yet he managed to make his way into the cave and died from his injuries after carving the password on the cave's wall. It is likely then Syndrome made no attempt to look for his body, similarly to how he presumed Mr. Incredible was dead after his gauntlet probe reported no life readings back to him. *"Paladino" is the Italian translation for "paladin", a person who defends people and protects innocents, like Supers do. Gallery Gazerbeam Logo.jpg|Gazerbeam's logo Gazerbeam at Bob's Wedding.jpg|Gazerbeam at the wedding. Gazerbeam Newspaper.jpg|Gazerbeam's civilian identity on the newspaper 282px-Gazerbeam.jpg Gazerbeam's Body.jpg|Gazerbeam's corpse incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6338.jpg|Gazerbeam's final message. LEGO Gazerbeam.jpg Pre Gazerbeam.png|from Deleted Scene: Return of the Supers,Simon reading a book and eating Pre Gazerbeam Meeting The Supers.png|Simon meeting Frozone Gamma jack and Mr. Incredible Edna Making Gazerbeam's Supersuit.png|Edna Making Simon his Supersuit Gazerbeam's First Day.png|Simon's First day as Gazerbeam Gazerbeam Eating and having fun.png|Gazerbeam Frozone Gamma Jack and Mr. Incredible Having Fun Gazerbeam Wanteding to be called viewpoint.png|Gazerbeam Wanted to be called:Viewpoint Gazerbeam in the cave.png|Gazerbeam Dying in the cave after carving Kronos into a cave wall es:Ultravisión zh:電光眼 Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Skeletons Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games